This proposal contemplates the continued improvements of the protections provided by Brown University for conducting research involving human participants. The objectives are to improve existing educational and process mechanisms, and to create new ones, to assist researchers and enhance the overall protections for human research participants. The specific goals of the Brown University Human Research Protections Enhancement Project, Phase II, are as follows: > To continue with the creation of educational materials and a core curriculum that will ultimately inform and train researchers involved with human research studies. > To provide web-based protocol submission and reporting tools for progress and adverse event reporting by Principal Investigators (PIs) that will interface with an accurate, accessible database in order to provide the Institutional Review Board (IRB) and its staff with information crucial to the protection of the rights and welfare of human research participants > To tailor an educational curriculum that will respond to the varying needs of our researchers in order to provide the level of knowledge needed to ensure the protection of human research participants in vastly different research environments. > By further developing and strengthening the IRB infrastructure we will continue progress toward the possible future accreditation of the Brown University Institutional Review Board. > To provide a focused day of high-quality, presentations and workshops for IRB members and the Brown research community on the ethical issues surrounding human research and privacy protections.